Imperfect Fairtale SanSan
by Tezzieh
Summary: Alternate Timeline. Joff didn't decide against marrying Sansa and she becomes Queen. However, she is not planning on playing the part Cersei planned for her. Little Bird sheds her feathers and becomes a Direwolf with a preferance for Hounds.
1. Chapter 1

One week prior

"It has come to my ears that had your first moon blood" said Joffrey. Sansa nodded timidly. "In that case we will marry next week" he said. "As you wish Your Grace" Sansa bowed. Her auburn tresses hid her expression. She did not want to marry Joffrey. She wanted to run away. Go back to Winterfell and be done with it all. But she also realized that this wasn't possible. So she would marry Joffrey and be a good wife and queen. Pretending to be a puppet on Lannister strings. "Bring her to her chambers" Joffrey told The Hound. "Yes Your Grace" Celgane offered Sansa his arm. She timidly took it. Her heart was beating nervously. But she couldn't decide why it was rushing like it did. Maybe it was her fear for the wedding. Maybe it was the look in the Hounds eyes. She couldn't quite address its origin.

All the way up to her chambers The Hound held the same expression. "My Lord…" Sansa tried gently. "Don't My Lord me. I am no lord. I am just a dog. The name is Sandor. If you call me anything else then by my name, I don't know if I will protect you next time" he said, his voice like a rusted saw. Sansa looked at his face. Her own eyes showed no fear. She had learned to fear Joffrey more and to fear The Hound less. "As you wish, Sandor" she made sure to speak his name with a certain respect. She knew he loathed it, but she thought he deserved it.

With a groaned Sandor pulled open the door of her chambers. "How do you feel" he asked. Sansa entered the chambers before him. She turned back to face him. "Why do you ask this" she replied. "A week away from now, Joffrey will have you, and not gentle. A year away from now, you'll have his son. You are afraid" he said. She turned her head to face the floor. Sandor's fingers clasped her chin and made her look at him again. "Joff's words have forsaken any possible future. If you were to comply, that is" he said. "I'll have to. I am his betrothed" Sansa muttered. "Then prepare for horrible times" Sandor said. Sansa nodded meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days Prior

Sansa walked alone through the long corridor. There were dark corners along the way. She felt a little afraid. She half expected someone to come up to her and grab her. And so it happened. "Don't scream Little Bird" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. It was Sandor who pulled her to a smaller corridor. "What is the meaning of this" she dared to hiss at him. "You'll be thankful later" Sandor told her, pulling her along. All the way to her room.

He pushed her into the room, pulling the door shut and locking it. "I will teach you to lie" he said. Sansa looked up at him confused. "Don't play a full with me. Not you, Little Bird, you who can play sweet lady to Joff and Cersei, but in the meanwhile cries herself to sleep" he told her. "How do you know" Sansa grew wide eyed. "His Grace orders me to stay watch by your door more often than you think" he said. Sansa sat down on her bed, gathered her skirts and folded her legs underneath herself. "You need to understand that life will never play fair. You shouldn't either" he said. "But…" Sansa tried. "No but. You will wed Joff, he will force himself upon you in the wedding night. You well have a child with auburn hair and green eyes" he said. "If it is a son Joff will name it and pay you no mind for at least a year. If it is a daughter, he will scarcely allow you time to recover from birth." Sansa's eyes widened at Sandor's words. "You don't want that" Sandor stated. Sansa looked at the ground. Like always, Sandor grabbed her chin and made her look at the ruins of his face. "You don't want that" he repeated. Sansa slowly shook her head. "No I don't" she muttered. "And that's why you need to learn how to sneak around. Without Varys and Littlefinger spotting you." Sandor told her. "How do I do that" Sansa asked him. "That I will show you. You have to better yourself at mummers play" he said. "I will be queen, not a mummer" Sansa argued. "Queen Cersei is very good at mummers play, you should be too. Never show Joff what you do or what you feel. Shield yourself from him" he said. "But…." Sansa said again. "Let me talk" Sandor putted a finger on her lips. Sansa nodded. "Joff will not pay you much mind. He will elope with the most different of woman, whores and highborn lady's alike. But he expects you to be faithful and to be touched by him only. Not fair" he said. "Not fair" Sansa echoed. "Be honest, would you want his children" he asked. "N-no" muttered Sansa."You won't have to. Joff is as stupid as Robert. He won't notice your child are bastards" Sandor looked down at her. Sansa flustered, it was like he could see right into her thoughts. "But what if Joffrey does get me pregnant" asked Sansa. "I will go to Pycelle. I'll make up some story and he'll make up a potion so you can abort the child" said Sandor. "But it is a child" Sansa cried out. "Live is merciless. You should be too" he only growled at her. "Now sleep it Is late" he turned his back to her. "I will" he muttered. "Good Little Bird" he turned the key in the lock, opened the door and left Sansa alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days Prior

Sansa had come to one conclusion. If she'd have bastards, it would be with someone she truly loved. She wouldn't betray Joffrey if not for someone she loved. That much she knew. All eyes were on her. Two more days and she would be queen. Then she would be married to Joffrey Baratheon. "Dog, bring her to her chambers" said Joff as soon as the feast was done with. "Yes Your Grace" Sandor said. He held out his arms. Instead of taking it, Sansa placed her hand in his. Sandor grinned to himself and pulled her off, a bit rough so that Joff wouldn't go displeased.

He slammed the door and pushed her to the bed. "Summon your handmaids, let them make you a bath and wait for me" he commanded her. Sansa looked at him. "Why" she asked. "I'll prepare you for the wedding night, but of course no-one will know this. I'll go to Joff with the lies that you suspect your maids of jealousy. You are afraid, want new maids. He'll tell me to chase away your current maids and to bathe you myself. Which is my goal exactly. " his words were a little rough. Sansa knew better to refuse him. She knew he did it for her. Sandor walked out and she summoned her maids.

Sandor came back after at least half an hour. "Out with the two of you." He shouted at the maids. "But we are to bathe the lady" said one of the maids timidly. "Out, or I shall teach you how to fly" he said gruffly. The maids hurried out. "That's better" Sandor closed the door and locked it. "Undress" he gestured to Sansa. Her eyes grew wide. "I will not defile you" he sighed, turning away. Sansa took a deep breath and started to undress herself. Sandor kept his back to her until he heard her dress dropping. She stood before him in nothing but her smallclothes. He turned back around. Sansa understood what he meant and also dropped her smallclothes. "Very well, step in the tub" he told her. Sansa complied. The warm water embraced her legs, then her hips and engulfed her whole body at last. Sandor turned to her again. "Now first relax a little. I am not here to violate you. I just want you to be prepared" he said. Sansa nodded and tried to let the hot water calm her down.

"Stand up Little Bird" Sandor told her after a while. Sansa stood. "Are you calm" he asked. She nodded gently. "Good. First you'll need to realize that Joff is not going to play nice with you" he said. Sansa nodded again. "He'll just pry open your tights and give you his seed" Sandor shook his hands. His fingers gently followed the flow on her hip. Sansa shuttered a little at the touch. A touch so light, she never had expected it from him. "Come out for a while" he held a woolen towel out for her. She got out of the tub and allowed him to dry her.

He gently placed her down on her bed. "It will hurt, won't it" Sansa looked up at him. "It will. But I will help you, and it will hurt less" he said. Her eyes widened. "What will you do" she asked. He sat on the edge of her bed. "I'll stretch you up a little" he said. She seemed a little shocked. "I won't hurt you" he said gently. He placed a hand in between her legs, half way up her upper leg. He pushed her legs open. Sansa decided to be cooperative and parted them for him. "Don't do that with Joff" he said. "Why not" She asked. "If you let him have you the easy way. He'll be displeased. But you shouldn't make it too hard either" Sandor answered. Sansa nodded softly. Sandor let his hand slide upwards. Sansa tensed up a little. "Calm down little bird" Sandor said. But his hand had reached her womanhood. Sansa shivered at the feeling of his fingers stroking her. "Untense. I have nothing to gain with this, if maybe only my death" he said. Sansa took some deep breaths. Sandor stroked her over her lips first. Sansa shivered lightly. The unharmed side of Sandor's face softened, if only a little.

Sandor's touch found a spot that made her yelp, a warm tingly feeling oozed through her lower body. He smirked and ran his finger through her parted lower lips. Sansa's breath shivered. His finger slowly pressed to her opening. She flinched. "Yes, as I said, you need to stretch first" Sandor said calmly. He pressed further. Sansa felt how his fingertip entered her. It did not hurt, but she felt a certain tension between her legs that made her uncomfortable. But she was glad it was him and not Joffrey.


	4. Chapter 4

One more day...

Sansa silently sat beside Joffrey, looking at her hands. Although there were numerouse new guests that had arived early in the morning and during the afternoon, Sansa could not bring up any interest for them, not even for the ever so handsome Prince of Dorne, of whom her parents had told her tales. She was far too nervouse for tomorow.  
>Not even the fitting of her wedding dress had been able to distract her today, it had only posed to make her tired and warry. The only thing that consoled her now was The Hounds silent watch behind her. Over the course of one sleepless night and a very stressfull day, Sansa had decided Sandor was the only thing that kept her sane. "Tis as if lady's spirit is with him" she whispered. Joffrey looked over at her. "What did you say, my love" he cooed, his voice too fake sweet to be believable. "N-nothing" Sansa mumbled, turning bright pink on her cheeks.<br>Beside Joffrey Prince Oberyn muffeled a laugh, earning a killer look from the boyking. "I have no intention to be insulting, your grace, but I do think our future queen could do without that tone" the Viper smirked and gave Sansa a wink. She turned red as a late summer strawberry. "Dog, take my lady to her chambers, I think she is feeling unwell" Joffrey said, sounding very irriatable.

Sansa sighed and sat down on her bed. "I wish tomorow would never come. Joffrey will never show me kindred." she mumbled. Sandor knelt before her feet, shaking his head. "Little Bird, have you learned nothing? Joffrey is utterly incapable of showing kindness. But the Martells are here and I have heard they are engaging in a alligiance with the Tyrells, Joffreys reign will not last long and when it end, you are mine." he said.  
>Sansa looked at him for a long while. He was not a comely man, or especially courteouse. But he was honnest and he protected her. It seemed to her like he was the only one in her whole life whom truely loved her in the way she wanted a man to love her.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Big Day.

Sansa said no word as Shea helped her into her dress under the watchful eye of the Queen. Today was the day in her life that she dreaded most of all days. Not her dying day, childbirth or any other day, her wedding day she feared more than any other day. "You should smile Sansa, today is the day you become queen" Cersei said. Sansa was long happy that Cersei hadn't said that she should be happy for wedding Joffrey.

Sansa's heart skipped a beat when someone knocked on the door. Shea rushed over to open the door for Prince Oberyn, Lord Tyrion and the sellsword Bronn. "Ah, Lady Sansa, you look absolutely ravishing. If I were Joffrey, I would skip the wedding and go straight to the bedding" Prince Oberyn smirked widely at her. Sansa turned bright red and avoided his eyes, which were like smoldering coals. "You look lovely Lady Sansa, such a pity your beauty will be wasted on a fool like Joffrey" Tyrion kissed her hand softly and ignored Cersei's frustrated growling. "We came to retrieve the bride. I have a constructive message for her before she will be queen" Oberyn said. He made a shooing gesture to Shea, who walked off without a second glance. "Sweet sister, please be leaving, we will see you at the wedding." said Tyrion to Cersei. With an angry glare at Tyrion, the queen left Sansa's chambers.

"Bronn, stand guard" Tyrion told his sellsword. Bronn merely nodded and went to stand watch outside. Tyrion hoisted himself into a low chair and Oberyn sat on Sansa's bed. "Were you expecting someone else to come retrieve you?" Tyrion asked. Sansa took no moment to think and shook her head. "Do not lie, sweet lady, we know you were waiting on someone" Oberyn cooed. Sansa looked at the floor, not wanting to answer. "Lord Tyrion, if I may be so rude, she'd talk to me if the little lion were to scurry off" Oberyn grinned. Tyrion sighed and slid down from his chair to make his way to the door, where he waited with Bronn.

Oberyn patted the matrass. "Sit with me, oh sweet she-wolf" he purred. Sansa flustered and sank on the matrass beside him. He radiated an odd sort of body heat, which gave her the impression he was perpetually horny. "There are some thing you need to know. This your dog will not tell you, simply because Cleganes are not the brightest of people. Of the people that wander these halls you should trust only the people that help you through the day. For you, there are only two people here you may fully rely on. Your dog will be loyal to you, do not doubt that. I can see that he is willing to die for you if needs be. If there is anything he cannot solve for you, come to me. The Martells are no friends of the Lannisters. When the new reached me of your wedding, I knew you needed someone to save you, might the war come to close. In fact, I am of intend to make friends with the Tyrells and send out my daughters to ally with the North and the Riverlands. All you need to do is keep Joffrey unaware, whelp some bastards and when time is there, you will be safe from any harm." Oberyn tild Sansa. She looked at him in amazement, how did he know about the things going on in her mind, let alone have a whole plan solely based on them. Oberyn gave her a secretive smile. "Now I am given the honor of giving you away" he offered her his arm.

The guests were awestruck with her beauty, Sansa could feel it. She walked the isle to where Joffrey was waiting for her. Cluthed in his greedy hands was the Baratheon cloack he would soon lay over her shoulders. Sansa spared it only a short glance, for behind Joffrey stood Sandor. His eyes were wide with amazement. For she was the most beautiful thing he had ever been allowed to behold and he savored the sight of her.  
>Sansa bit away tears as Joffrey agressively pulled the Stark cloack from her shoulders and roughly replaced it with the Baratheon colors. "You may now kiss the bride" said the septon. Sansa surpressed the urge to urge to retch as Joffreys slimey worm lips pressed firmly against hers.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The dreaded night

"Bring her to my chambers, I shall be there swiftly" said Joffrey. The arrogance was drizzeling off his face. Sandor nodded and offered Sansa his arm. She gladly took it, feeling at ease for the first time since she woke up this morrow. "You are trembling, Little Bird, are you feeling well?" Sandor asked as soon as Joffrey was out of earshot. "Disgusted and anxiouse, but otherwise I feel merely very left alone" Sansa mumbled.  
>Sandor held the door for her. She smiled shyly and went in to Joffreys chambers. She was awestruck by how luxuriouse they were. And gods wa sJoffreys bed huge. "Seven hells, am I going to make you a woman on this bed" Sandor grinned widely. Sansa, slightly starteled by his statement, let go of his arm. She heaved a sigh and sat on the edge of Joffs bed.<p>

Joffrey came in, looking displeased. "Why is my wife still dressed, Dog?"he demanded. "Is it not a husbands pleasure to undress his new wife?" Sandor asked calmly. He kept the teasing tone out of his voice, but he knew what he would do in Joffs stead. "Too much work, tear that dress off of her!" Joffrey sat down in the windowseat. Sansa stood up, not to happy with the prospect of Sandor ruining her beautiful dress.  
>His fingers dug into the front of her dress, pressing into the flesh of her teats. He gave a firm pull. The fabric ripped and Sansa's dress slipped to the floor. She saw Joffrey lean back and lick his lips. "Her smallclothes too" Joff ordered impaciently. Sandor oblidged, tearing the fine silk away.<br>Sansa lay down on the bed, ill at ease. Sandor had withdrawn to a corner and Joffrey was undressing. Sansa paid the king no mind. Instead she felt Sandors gaze upon her disclothed body. She tried to pose herself a bit more modest, but stillshe knew to bring tightening to the Hounds breeches.

Joffrey cleared his troath to catch Sansa's attention, so she looked at him. She resisted the urge to laugh loudly at him. He was terribly poor endowed. Suddenly, she was less anxiouse about the night. Such a small cock would not do her much harm. She even doubted he would be able to spend his seed deep enough inside her to get her with child.

Joffrey climbed upon the bed. He waisted no time, pulling Sansa's legs appart at once. Sansa bit her lip and looked away. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She cringed as Joffrey opened her lower lips and led his cock inside her. It did not hurt, Sansa felt only a slight tension, like she had flet when Sandor touched her. The only difference was that Sandor had given her great pleasure afterwards.

Sansa gritted her teethas Joffreys tiny cock attempted to break her maidenhood. He did not quite succeed, but every time he budged against it, Sansa felt a swift flash of pean sear through her body.

To Sansa's luck, Joffrey lasten but a few minutes. As he pulled away, Sansa could feel some fluid ooze out of her. She looked between her legs and found it was Joffs seed, mixed with some of her maidens blood. She cried a single tear when she realised she was a maiden no more. She was Queen, wife and within the year she would also be mother.

"Dog, bring her to her own chambers" Joffrey demanded. Sandor complied, wrapping Sansa up in his cloak before he picked her up. He said nothing, he just carried her to her own chambers, where he laid her down on her bed.  
>"I hope he did not hurt you too much." Sandor said. He sat on the edge of Sansa's bed. "I am alrigth Sandor, he finished ever so quickly" Sansa burried herself under her silk sheets and gave him a soft little smile. "That is the right attitude, Little Bird" Sandor grinned.<p>

There was a calm silence between them. After a little while, Sandor leaned down to gently kiss her. Despite his mouth being half a ruin, his kiss was a thousand times better than Joffs wormy kiss. Sansa gladly accepted his affection and attempted a sweet kiss in return.


End file.
